


Full Circle aka the best night of Merlin's life

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin's blind date is not who he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Merlin Chat and all the lovely people there :)

“You?” Merlin shrieked, nearly dropping the champagne he had been sipping mere seconds before - which would have been a shame, he was wearing his best clothes after all.

Standing in front of him was Arthur, looking just as surprised to see that his blind date for tonight seemed to be the guy he had had a one-night stand with only a week ago.

“How do you know Gwen?” he asked as he approached Merlin, the overhead light shining on his blond hair, making it look golden. 

Gosh, he was gorgeous. Merlin had tried to forget about him after he had woken up and had found Arthur gone from his flat. He had nearly convinced himself it had only been a super-intense dream, Arthur had been too handsome to have gone home with him, but the used condom in his waste basket had told him otherwise.

“I met Gwen at Uni a few years ago. How about you?” Merlin didn’t know how he should greet Arthur; he couldn’t stop thinking about their night together. He had had trouble coming up with an idea to greet a total stranger, but greeting someone he had been naked with was even weirder than a normal blind date.

“She is best friends with my sister.” Arthur took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  
“So you are Morgana’s brother. How is it that we never met before? Merlin awkwardly clinked his glass against Arthur’s.

“But we have met before.” There was a gleam in his eyes, as if he too couldn’t forget the way their naked skins had felt beneath each other. Merlin blushed. 

Could Gwen have figured out who his mysterious one night-stand had been and had sent him here to meet Arthur again? Surely she hadn’t planned this. The only reason this blind date even happened in the first place was because of Gwen’s stomach bug.

She and Lance had had this incredible romantic date planned for their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple. They couldn’t return the tickets to the art exhibition though so she had convinced, or rather forced, Merlin, to take them; saying she knew someone who would be perfect to join him. 

Merlin wasn’t a big fan of blind dates, or any other kind of dates, but after he failed to forget Arthur he had given in, hoping this evening would help him forget about the best night of his life.

“So, when does the guided tour start?” Arthur asked and pulled Merlin’s mind back to the present.

However he was prevented from answering as a loud voice announced the beginning of the tour. Arthur smiled and laid a hand on Merlin’s back, slowly guiding him towards the entrance to the main hall. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat at Arthur’s proximity. If he could only push through the awkwardness, this evening might not end in a total disaster.

In the end it was the complete opposite of a disaster. As Merlin, a few hours later, felt Arthur’s naked body pressed against his again, he had to reconsider which night was the best one of his life.


End file.
